


Seasons

by ArtistActressAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I think?, Seasons, aesthetic, idk - Freeform, it's more of a concept than a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistActressAthena/pseuds/ArtistActressAthena
Summary: What each of the seasons mean to each of the Sides.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This idea legit just popped into my head on a walk soooooo yeah hope you enjoy it!

For Logan, spring meant lying on a hill on an old, worn-out royal blue blanket and cloudgazing, carefully taking mental notes on the pictures he saw in the sky. It meant gathering the best berries from his garden and experimenting with mixing different combinations into smoothies and jams (and making his friends try every single one). It meant taking a magnifying glass and a camera outside and looking at all of the fascinating organisms the world has created. For Logan, spring meant exploration.

For Roman, spring meant rose flower crowns and sparkly gel pen doodles all over his hands and arms. It meant driving nowhere with his friends in his beat-up red Prius, laughing with them and blasting Broadway music and rolling the windows down so the hurricane-force winds from the highway blew into their faces. It meant living under the spotlight and performing, whether it be a performance at the community theatre or a song at the local coffee shop. For Roman, spring meant exhilaration.

For Virgil, spring meant standing in the middle of nowhere in the rain and letting the droplets soak his hair and fill up his shoes as he got lost in his thoughts. It meant hiding under the covers at night in fear of the earth-shaking thunder and lightning, but having faith in knowing that one (or more) of his friends would always come to comfort him with cookies and love. It meant mindless scrolling through tumblr in an effort to procrastinate and smiling at all the funny stories he’d read. For Virgil, spring meant calmness.

For Patton, spring meant picking all the prettiest flowers in the backyard and making them into mock bouquets for his friends. It meant skipping through the rain and splashing into puddles with his bright blue rainboots and not caring about who noticed or cared. It meant taking walks and enjoying the sunny days and warm weather. It meant nostalgia and painful reminders of what once was, but he allowed himself to cry because only in spring did he fully realize he was allowed to do that. For Patton, spring meant acceptance.

Spring was Patton’s favorite season.


	2. Summer

For Logan, summer meant staying inside most of the day and conducting research on topics that interested him. It meant going to the pool with his friends on the occasional day and sitting in a white wicker lounge chair on the pool deck underneath a tree and reading an Agatha Christie novel– that is, until his friends dragged him into the pool in his clothes. It meant taking hikes and marveling at the trees that seemed to tower over him. For Logan, summer meant discovery.

For Patton, summer meant making lopsided Oreo ice cream cakes, forgetting to put them in the freezer, and ending up with a sticky, melted, delicious mess that he and his friends would eat off of the counter. It meant trips to the beach and playing with the jiggly moon jellies in the water and letting the waves crash into him and knock him over again and again and again. It meant bonfires in the backyard and marshmallow roasting and telling silly stories and playing Truth or Dare by flashlight. For Patton, summer meant joyfulness.

For Virgil, summer meant lying on his bed with the AC on full blast and listening to Death Of A Bachelor as he willed the heat to go away. It meant going with his friends to the tiny water ice stand in the middle of town and getting black cherry water ice with chocolate custard every single time because no, he would not like to try the vomit-inducing flavor combination that was root beer and cotton candy, thank you very much. It meant sitting by himself on the beach at midnight and staring into the abyss of inky black ocean, but then looking up at the stars that shone like tiny spotlights against the sky and reminding himself that there is nowhere else he needs to be but right here, and right now. For Virgil, summer meant simplicity.

For Roman, summer meant ice-cold drinks from the coffee shop, whether to actually drink or to pour on his friends’ heads (all in good fun, of course). It meant taking long, barefoot strolls down the beach at sunrise and not caring about the sand that got in between his toes – he only cared about the brilliant shades of red and orange and rose the sky became at dawn. It meant late nights in New York City, seeing Times Square light up at night from up close and the whole city sparkling from the window of the train back to his hotel. It meant going to places you never would have dreamed of, creating things you never thought you would create, and falling in love with places and music and people you never would have thought you’d fall in love with. For Roman, summer meant fantasy.

Summer was Roman’s favorite season.


	3. Autumn

For Roman, autumn meant hand-knit scarves and his monogrammed bomber jacket from his friends that he wore every day when the weather got chillier. It meant watching the leaves flutter down from outside of his bedroom window and sometimes, a colorful leaf or two would stop for a moment by the window and twirl around, as if they were waving to him. It meant sitting in the rocking chair on the porch and listening to calming acoustic instrumentals and drawing the exciting, messy, beautiful world as it passed him by. For Roman, autumn meant peace.

For Patton, autumn meant drinking all the Pumpkin Spice Lattes and apple ciders and eating all the pumpkin doughnuts he could before the season ended. It meant raking leaves with his friends into a giant pile, only for them to all jump into it and have to start over with the raking again. It meant walking through the park with an apple cider in his hands and being filled with this strange, wistful feeling that he couldn’t quite describe. For Patton, autumn meant wonder.

For Virgil, autumn meant finally burrowing into his favorite hoodie after a good three months of not being able to wear it. It meant him and his friends having Halloween sleepovers on the living room floor and eating a crapton of candy and watching scary movies and having pillow fights laughing their heads off. It meant watching as more and more performers started singing and playing at the coffee shop he worked at, and shaking his head as he poured a latte for the next customer and listened to them because they were all unique and talented and braver than he could ever be. For Virgil, autumn meant maybes.

For Logan, autumn meant navy blue peacoats and brown plaid berets. It meant sitting on an old, wooden park bench covered in crimson and brown leaves and reading a book as he sipped green tea from his old metal thermos. It meant listening with delight as students young and old walked past his spot on the park bench and talked to their parents or friends about how excited they were for the arrival of the new school year. It meant walking through the town square at sunset and reminiscing about the experiences he’d had in this town with his wonderful friends and the experiences he hoped he’d get to have.  For Logan, autumn meant thoughtfulness.

Autumn was Logan’s favorite season.


	4. Winter

For Logan, winter meant sitting inside in a black leather armchair by the fire and watching the snow fall from his window. It meant wearing his pale blue unicorn onesie and leaving his hair a mess and not caring if his friends saw him like that. It meant hours and hours of meticulous research and planning to buy each of his three dearest friends the perfect gift to end off the year. For Logan, winter meant gratefulness.

For Roman, winter meant snow-dusted eyelashes and maroon beanies. It meant creating sculptures out of icy snow and making snow angels in the park. It meant making his three best friends something different and special and unique for their holiday party at the end of the year, and watching the ball drop on TV, and somehow just knowing that the year to come was going to be magical. For Roman, winter meant beginnings.

For Patton, winter meant cozy fleece blankets and holiday scented candles. It meant trying his hardest to bake cookies without getting all the ingredients and sprinkles everywhere (but failing at both things every time). It meant drinking hot cocoa from the same chipped ceramic bowl that he used at every single holiday party as he watched his three amazing friends open his presents for them – and he couldn’t contain his grin when he saw his friends loved the gifts. For Patton, winter meant togetherness.

For Virgil, winter meant sitting under a snow-covered tree while completely wrapped up in jackets and scarves and hats in varying shades of violet and drinking a large coffee with two sugars and nothing else. It meant praying that his friends would like his gifts even though he pretty much already knew they would. It meant cuddle piles with his friends under a bunch of fuzzy blankets as they binged-watched old Disney movies. It meant knowing that there were people who cared about him and accepted him and loved him and wanted to be with him through thick and thin, through good times and bad, through season after season after season. It meant knowing that his friends were the family he should be with as yet another years came to a close and a new, scary, exciting year opened up for all of them to journey through together. For Virgil, winter meant family.

Winter was by far Virgil’s favorite season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that! Hope you enjoyed that little drabble :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
